


Pillow Talk

by orynthlibrary



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orynthlibrary/pseuds/orynthlibrary
Summary: Aelin has some burning, hot button questions she needs answers to. Rowan just wants to sleep.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest, wish fulfillment-esque thing ive ever written. enjoy folks x

“Rowan?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever had sex in your bird form?”

He didn’t even need to open his eyes- he could feel her shit eating grin radiating from the other side of the bed.

The sensible part of Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius, the part that had been married to Aelin for long enough to know there was no possible outcome to this conversation that would benefit him, warned him not to answer her.

Rowan was rather fond of that part of his brain. A shame he didn’t listen to it more often.

Groaning, he turned around to face his impudent wife, not surprised in the slightest to find her wide awake, eyes trained on his face as he met her gaze.

“Have I what?”

She sighed impatiently, shuffling closer to him so she could poke him in the ribs.

“I know you heard me. Have you ever…you know….while in bird form…gone into...heat or something...and, you know…” she trailed off, cheeks reddening with every word.  
Rowan bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, which earned him a scowl and another poke.

Oh he was so going to have fun with this.

“You know I’ll try anything in bed princess, but I really don’t think this one is… physically plausible. Wings can be so tricky to work around, not to mention how I’d even fit my-”

“STOP!” Aelin shrieked, bringing her feet up from under the covers to kick him in the shin. He didn’t bother trying to restrain a wicked cackle, as he grabbed her legs and pulled her on top of him.

She didn’t fight him, only grumbled quietly to herself about Fae males, and impertinence and something about being an insufferable old bastard.

He rubbed soft circles into the flesh of her hip, waiting until she snuggled herself into the crook of his neck before he spoke again.

“Is there a reason” he began softly, nuzzling the pointed tip of her ear, “that you are asking, whether or not I had sex as a bird.”

“Is there a reason you’re avoiding answering?”

“I’m not avoiding anything” he replied “When I….lived as a hawk, I was a solitary animal. I was still Fae, just in a different form, so I retained all my Fae sensibilities. All my emotions. And the only thing on my mind was Lyria, and how I’d failed her, and how I wanted the world to end and take me with it. I didn’t care about living as actual hawk-it was just the only way to escape.”

“So I hunted and I flew, but I was always alone. And then, when I returned to Dornelle, I only took my hawk form for scouting and spying. So no, to answer your question, there was no wild bird sex.” He turned his head so he could wink at her “Yet, that is.”

She snorted, then tilted her head to kiss the underside of his jaw. They lay together in comfortable silence for a few moments, until:

"So you’ve no illegitimate bird children out there, wondering where there father is?”

Rowan paused. Gave himself time to process that statement. And, as he did almost every day of his life, he wondered how, the actual fuck, Aelin’s mind worked.

Seeing the look of utter bewilderment on his face, Aelin burst out laughing, a real hearty, stomach aching laugh, that warmed him to his core, even as he was still trying to comprehend what in Gods name she’d just asked him.

“I’m sorry” she gasped, wiping at her eyes, “It’s just Lysandra and I watched a migration of swallow tailed hawks this morning, and she said they were probably your cousins headed south for the winter and then I began thinking and-“ she doubled over again, pressing her head into his neck as she convulsed into fits of giggles.

He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter against him.

“You’re a gods damned lunatic Fireheart” he said, as he tugged the covers over both of them. “You do know that right? Tell me you know that”

She hummed, tucking herself tighter into the curve of his body. “Maybe.” With a wicked gleam in her eye, she leaned towards him until their lips where almost touching. “But you married me.”

“Yes,” he replied solemnly, kissing her once, twice, three times, to block out that old memory. “Yes I did.”

x x x

And Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius fell asleep with his wife in his arms, and thanked the gods he got to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> fics are also posted on @orynthlibrary on tumblr where i take requests now! 
> 
> how fancy am i


End file.
